


What Tom needed the most

by HP_PJLover4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, OOC Harry, ooc tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_PJLover4ever/pseuds/HP_PJLover4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the orphanage since his birth, bullied and scorned by the other children for his prodigious abilities. Tom at the age of seven never considered finding a friend in a scrawny, bright eyed little five year old Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is Riya here. This is my first fic, so please no flames and as english is not my first language please bear with any of the mistakes that I have made. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Tom was a fourth grader even if he was only seven years old. Still he found the class boring and was scowling at the other children who were either throwing paper aeroplanes at each other or staring stupidly at the teacher. He was far ahead than the other kids and wanted to be in the fifth grade but Mrs. Cole refused to put him there. 

If he was bored than why wasn't he talking with his friends or classmates you would ask. The answer was simple, he had no friend or classmate to talk to. Everyone was either jealous because of his knowledge or too intimidated to talk to him. He was far mature than the other kids.

He was considering slipping out of the class when his gaze wandered to the windows where the playground could be seen. Currently the pre primary children were playing on the grounds, running around wildly or climbing the monkey bars or playing on the swings. 

On the swings a small,scrawny kid was seated, using his toes which barely touched the ground to swing himself slowly.Out of nowhere he was pushed out of the swing by what could only be described as a baby whale and all the surrounding children started laughing at him.

The small boy pushed himself off the ground and glared at the baby whale. Tom was awestruck which was a big feat in itself as he always tried to control his emotions. He had never seen a pair of eyes more dazzling than that of the boy. They were an amazing shade of emerald and seemed so expressive.

Suddenly the bell rang for lunch break and all the kids rushed out of the class. When Tom glanced outside again the boy with the beautiful eyes was gone. He also stood up and went to the cafeteria and stood in line for the inedible goop they called food. He didn't want to eat it but it was that or stay starving till when the school ended. 

He started searching for a table to eat at when he chanced upon a table at the corner with only a lone figure seated on it. He started to go there and sat opposite the boy who was sitting there. When he glanced up he realised it was the boy from the playground. The boy was sitting there looking down with his face partially covered with messy hair, not even looking up.

Tom wanted to see his eyes again ,so he cleared his throat as he has seen adults doing to gain someone's attention. The boy gazed up and Tom was rewarded with the emerald gaze again. Seeing them so close they seemed even more capturing, and he could see some familiar emotions which he saw everyday in his own eyes. It were the feelings of loneliness and sadness.  
This were the emotions which Tom understood very well. Wanting to keep the boys attention he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle"

The boy stared hesitantly at the hand offered to him by Tom and with a shy and uncertain smile he the shook the hand and said.

"Hi, I am Harry James Potter"

This was the start of a lifelong friendship which either boys were unaware of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. Once again sorry for the mistakes.

Tom was not a happy boy.

He wanted to converse with the green eyed boy who had introduced himsef as Harry. Immediately after Harry had shaken hands with him the baby whale from the playground had dumped his juice on Harry. The boy who at a close glance looked even more obese was sneering unattractively at Harry.

"Look here all, the freaks are sitting together cause no one wants to sit with freaky people"

Tom was disgusted with the boy , who he now remembered as Dudley, who bullied everyone. He couldn't even speak properly with the correct grammar.

Tom saw how Harry flinched at the word freak and wondered if it was a common occurrence for him also. Tom was used to the other children and the head matron Mrs. Cole calling him freak but when his new and only friend ( Tom had already considered Harry as his friend in his mind ) Harry was called this by Dudley, he became angry and his dark chocolate brown eyes darkened and said.

Who are you calling freaks, do you even know the meaning of it ? I wouldn't expect a person who failed first grade to know the meaning of such words. You should look in mirror before insulting other people. You look as if an inflated balloon has been stuck upon two sticks, which can't even bear your weight."

Dudley looked confused for a moment, as his pea sized brain couldn't comprehend Tom's far superior speech. But he understood his tone of words, that he has been insulted. Not wanting to engage the more older and stronger boy he just scowled at them and left muttering about how freak Harry could get a friend. 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, that now he could talk with his new friend. He turned towards Harry who was still in a shock that someone had stood up for him for once. 

 

Harry finally realised that Tom was not like the rest of them , who only stood watching as Harry was bullied everytime by Dudley. He was overwhelmed with gratitude and looked at Tom with his bright green eyes shining with happiness and thankfullness out of the odd round glasses stuck with tape and said shyly.

"Thank you Tom, for standing up for me."

Tom was taken aback at the gratitude in those eyes and didn'nt know what to say , so he only smiled and nodded at harry. He realised that Harry was still drenched with the juice thrown at him and lead him to the washroom. After washing up it was time for them to get back to their respective classes. 

Before going Harry once again thanked Tom.

Tom this time found words to reply and said, " This is what friends are for," and glanced uncertainly at Harry, having only now realised that he had considered Harry as his friend, not Harry.

His worry was in wain as Harry smiled brightly at him, and Tom sweared to himself that Harry's smile was brighter than the sun.

Harry replied with, "Yes, that's what friends are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know how this chapter was. Reviews are like fuel to a writer. And let me know of any ideas that you have regarding this story or new stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know how was my first fic. And again sorry for my mistakes. Please let me know if I should continue with the story or not. Any story ideas are also accepted.


End file.
